Your Atmosphere
by 22girlsin1
Summary: Steffy returns to LA and sees Liam again.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary:** Steffy returns to LA to see her father after he went missing. But what will happen when Liam and her start having old feelings again?

AN: I have been in a romantic mood lately. So I have been wanting to write fluff pieces.

Figured it was the perfect time to write a Liam/Steffy piece.

_I don't think I'm gonna go to LA anymore_  
_I don't know what its like to land and not race through your door_  
_I don't think I'm gonna go to LA anymore_

_-John Mayer_

**1. Staying away**

Liam had made it clear to me. He wanted a life with Hope, and I had to accept that. So I left telling myself I would never return to LA.

_I just could not see Liam anymore. Every time I did, I could feel my heart break. _

_I start thinking about our daughter Aspen and how we were almost a family. _

_Until I messed everything up, I thought sadly. No, I would never go back to LA._

Or so I thought. When I got the call from Eric saying my father was missing I knew I have to go back to LA. I needed to be home when my father returned, I would simply avoid Liam and Hope. Although that was easier said then done, I thought my heartbreaking.

"Did you hear about dad?" Thomas asked walking into my office.

"Yes, I am on the first plane to LA," I told my brother.

"I am going with you," Thomas said taking my hand.

I nodded knowing that we have to go back together. Atleast this way I have my brother for support, I thought with a small smile.

"He's going to okay," I told Thomas who was almost in tears.

"He has to be," Thomas whipsered.

_I was worried about my father. His safety was the most important thing now. Nothing would keep me from being there for him, I decided._


	2. Chapter 2

**2. Landing in LA**

_Getting of the plane I put my hands on my stomach. Memories of Liam overcome me._

_He should be with me, I thought. Not Hope._

_"Steffy, Brooke found dad. He's alive. They are flying him home," Thomas said interrupting my thoughts._

"That's great news," I said taking a deep breath.

"We should go to Forrester. See how bad things are without us," Thomas smiled.

"I don't know. I want to keep a low profile," I said wondering if Liam might be there.

"Come on Steffy. Wouldn't you like to see how everything is going? We could visit with Oliver and Eric," Thomas pleaded.

I smiled wondering if he was just trying to get another look at Hope. My poor brother was under my step sisters spell too.

"Well, I guess it will be my only chance to get some of Pam's lemon bars," I said almost laughing.

"See that's spirit," Thomas said with a smile.

_ We get in the limo and ride over to Forrester. Walking inside I feel my stomach tighten. _

"Steffy," Pam says giving me a big hug.

A few other people walk over to say hello, but my heart stops when I see him. Looking over at me is Liam. I was not ready for this, I thought.

"Steffy," Liam whispers softly.


	3. Chapter 3

**3. Hope**

"Liam," I said wraping my arms around him.

"I can't believe your here Steffy. Quinn is not behind this?" He asked softly.

"No. I am here for Ridge," I said softly.

"That's Quinn's fault. She got Ridge to chase Brooke," Liam said looking over at me.

"You know I don't think much of her. She talked me into making a fool of myself at your wedding. I guess part of me thought we could start over," I said feeling his arms moving to my hips.

"Steffy, I don't know what to say," Liam replied moving away slowly.

"I know you are here to see Hope," I said wiping my eyes.

_What was about seeing Liam that made me lose it?_

_"I was, but she is with Wyatt. She actually been dating us both," Liam said running his fingers through his light brown hair._

"Yikes. Poor Thomas does not even have a chance," I said tugging my brown hair behind my ear.

"Oh don't tell me,he still likes her too. I feel like she'll never be all mine," Liam said laughing.

_But I knew the statement was true. Hope always had men chasing after her. Whether it was Oliver,my brother, or Wyatt. _

"Well, I guess you want to wait Hope for here," I said getting ready to head for the door.

"No, I don't. I really love to have dinner with you instead. So we could talk," Liam said his hands on my face now.

"I'd like that," I said giving him a small smile.

_He took my hand and I waved good to Thomas. I knew what everyone was thinking, but I did not care. I deserve this time with Liam. And I had every reason to be here for my dad. No one could argue that._


	4. Chapter 4

**4. Almost**

_"I can't believe you took me all the way back here to have pizza," I said softly grinning at Liam._

_"I wanted to spend time with you. Afterall Ridge has been missing and I wanted to let you know I still cared," Liam says putting the down on his coffee table._

"Being at this beach house makes me so sad," I said looking around slowly. This was almost my home.

"Because of Aspen,"he whispered.

_"I know we were almost parents," I said walking into the kitchen. I leaned my head down my dark hair suddenly falling in my face._

"Steffy, I know you did not want to hurt our baby," Liam says taking me into his arms.

"But I did. Then I hurt you. Sending you away to Hope," I whispered taking a deep breath.

"I wish you hadn't of done that. What we had was to rare to just let go. You should have stayed here," Liam says slowly placing his lips to mine.

_I closed my eyes kissing Liam back there are no words needed now. It's just me and Liam, in our own secret world._

"I know, Liam. That will always be my biggest regret," I said when Liam's soft lips left mine.

"You know what mine is?"

"No," I said in a voice so soft he could barely hear me.

"Letting you go that day you told me you could have children. I should have left with you instead of staying to marry Hope,"Liam said clearly.

"You are only saying that because she is dating Wyatt now," I said feeling hurt_._

_Liam knew how much I loved him and still did. Why did he have to kiss me again? Why did ha have to make me still want him?_

_Did Liam just need me to love him?_

"No Steffy, I am only saying it because it's the truth. I should have told Hope to stay out of our lives. If I had you wouldn't have fought with Hope the day of the accident, and you would have never gotten on that motorcycle. It's my fault we don't have Aspen and we aren't together," Liam said pulling me into his arms.

"Liam don't say that," I said knowing there was so truth to that statement. _Hope was always in the middle of our relationship. Adding unneeded stressed to my Liam would not have let her think there was a chance maybe she would have backed off._

_"The way Hope went after me. Right after we lost the baby. That was wrong. Hope is selfish and immature. She is nothing like you," Liam said._

_"What are you saying?"_

_"I still love you Steffy. Never stopped," Liam said his eyes locked with mind._

_"I think we should eat this pizza before it gets cold,"I said walking into the kitchen to get plates._


	5. Chapter 5

**5. I want you**

"I just told you I still love you, and you want to eat pizza?"

"Yes ,I think that would be for the best at the moment," I said taking a bite into a slice.

"You don't want to talk about it?" Liam stared at me with his dark brown eyes. _No, I did not want to talk. I wanted to pull Liam in my arms and never let go. But I would not set myself up to be heartbroken again._

"No. I need you to be sure of what you want," I said seating down on the sofa.

"I am sure Steffy. What can I do to show you?" Liam asked.

"Honestly, I don't know. I have to feel like I am number one. I can not be your second choice anymore. I deserve more than that,"I said as he set down beside me.

"You are Steffy. That's why I am going to tell Hope that I don't care if she wants to be with Wyatt. I am going to be with you," he promises.

Suddenly, my phone is ringing. It could be about Ridge, I thought.

"You should answer that,"Liam said.

"Could be about my dad," I said picking it up.

"Steffy where are you? You need to get over to Eric's. Dad is waiting to see us," I heard my brother's voice over the phone.

"Okay. I am on the way," I said hanging up looking over at Liam.

"You have to leave? I'll give you a ride," Liam offers.

"But Hope will see you with me," I said softly.

"I don't care. I told you I want you," Liam says taking my hand.

_Could he be telling me the truth? Did he really want to be with me now? What changed his mind?_


	6. Chapter 6

**6. Love you**

"What are you doing here? Hope asked as I walked in the room with Liam.

"Hope, Ridge is her father. She has every right to be here,"he said taking my hand.

"Yes, Liam. But why is she here with you?" Hope asked pulling on his shoulder.

"I gave her ride," he said softly.

_I knew he wouldn't stay by me._

_False promises, I thought my heart breaking all over again._

"I am sure that is not all you gave her," Hope said rolling her eyes.

_"Hope, today is about Ridge. Please, don't make this about you," Liam said walking over to me._

"I need to be here for my father," I said as see my father walk into the room.

Seeing my father's face, I run into his arms.

"Steffy," he smiles.

"You scared the hell out of me," I said kissing his cheek.

"I am okay," he promises.

"I'll be here for awhile. If you need anything, I am going to get it for you," I whispered.

Thomas walks over and let the two of them talk alone. Liam is now back at my side. His arm on my shoulder, moving up and down.

"I am going to tell Hope it's over," Liam promises then walks away.

I am guessing he went to the bathroom or perhaps he went to get something from his car. Maybe he was going to tell Hope now?

_As soon he is gone Hope walks back over to me._

"So did you come here to trap him again?" She asked pushing her blonde hair away from her face.

"I came here for my father. Liam came to me on his own. If you picked him over Wyatt in the first place," I said coldly.

"Right. Because you gave Liam to me. He was never mine. Steffy you are so full of yourself. You know how many times you have messed things up for us?"

"Hope, you need to leave Steffy alone," Liam said walking back to me.

"Are you with her now Liam?" Hope asked.

"Yes, I am," Liam said his arm around my shoulder.

"You can't be serious," Hope said.

"I am. I love Steffy in away I can never love anyone else. I am sorry Hope," Liam said clearly.

"I can't believe this. I just broke up with Wyatt," Hope said stomping away in her high heels.

"See Steffy. I ended it with Hope. I know now there can be noone else for me, but you,"he whispered in my ear.

_"I do still love you," I admitted to him._


	7. Chapter 7

** 7. Only you **

"You still love me?" Liam asked his brown eyes glowing. Looking around the room, I could see everyone standing around. Yet it felt like it was only Liam and I.

_ I was supposed to be back in LA for my dad, not Liam. What was I getting myself into?_

_"Yes, but I need the real thing. Someone who wants only me," I said walking out of my grandfather's house._

I could hear Liam following me, but I continue walking. I should go back inside. Find Thomas to drive me back to the airport.

"Steffy, damn it," I heard Liam saying behind me.

"What do you want from Liam?" I yelled.

_Why couldn't he just let me be?_

"You are all I want, Steffy. I only want to be with you. Have a life with you and start our family," he said pulling into me into his embrace. I could feel his strong arms move up and down on my hips.

"No. You don't. I came to stop your wedding to Hope, but you wanted her. A family with Hope. Not me. I can't live my life wondering if you are thinking about her," I said coldly moving away from his embrace.

"Steffy, I was wrong. So damn wrong. I was scared. Hope has been like a security blanket to me and I was afriad to let go," his brown eyes stared into mine.

"Don't say something you don't mean," I said tears falling on my face.

"I mean this Steffy. I could never think about Hope when I am with you. She does not even compare to you. I love how fesity you are, how you make me a better man, and how you challenge me. I want to spend forever with you. Only you, Steffy," Liam said pressing his lips against mine. I return his kiss getting lost in his embrace.

_How could this man make me come undone? I could never control myself around him_.

"Only me?" I whispered into his ear.

_"Only you Steffy. Marry me?"_

"Marry you? But I am going back to Paris," I said looking into his brown eyes.

"Then I am going with you," Liam said forcefully. This wasn't a question.

"But what about your job Spencer Publications? Your father needs you there," I said softly.

"No, Steffy. My father will be just fine. Hell, he can give Wyatt my job for all I care. None of that matters. I want to move forward with my life. Stop looking back. Noone here needs me more than I need to be with you," he says softly putting his hand on my face.

_"Yes, I'll marry you Liam," I said finally kissing his lips. I couldn't live my life in fear anymore. I had to give Liam another chance. I love him to much not too, I decided._


	8. Chapter 8

**8. Leaving for Paris**

"You will marry me?" Liam said, his voice trembling.

"Yes, Liam. But only if you leave LA with me. I don't want to have our life here," I said taking his hand.

"I understand. I'll leave with you tonight. We can get married in Paris. It does not have to be a big deal. Just you and me saying our vows. Like we did on the mountain top," he said smiling.

"I would love that, but honestly Liam I want to get married my grandfather's house. With my family. And I want my dad to give me away. After everything that has happened you can understand that," I said looking into his brown eyes.

"Yes. You let me take care of everything. I'll talk to your father, and we will have a family wedding here tomorrow. Then we will move to Paris," Liam said pulling his lips to mine. His lips felt so soft against mine. I really felt like I was in a dream. I was afraid would wake up at any moment.

"Tomorrow? You don't that will be too much for my dad? I mean he just had the accident. I don't want to overwhelm him," I said.

"Look, you want a family wedding with your father. I want to make that happen for you. And I can't wait another day to make you my wife," Liam said smiling.

"Okay. We will get married tomorrow," I said suddenly feeling completely happy.

_If only Liam knew how long I waited for this moment. I never thought in a million years he would realize I was the one for him. I was sure we never be together again. Now we were getting married and moving to Paris. What could stop us now? Nothing or no one would stand in are way, I thought smiling. I was about to be Steffy_ _Spencer again. And this time it will last._

"I'll go to talk to Ridge. And you can go find you a beautiful dress to wear at the wedding," Liam whispered in my ear.

"You know how much I love you? Cha Cha Cha," I said kissing his cheek.

"That gets me every time,"Liam said walking back toward my grandfather's house. _I walked slowly behind him, and went to talk to my brother Thomas. I had to tell someone my good news._

**AN: I hope you are liking the story!**


	9. Chapter 9

**9. No way**

_My stomach was turning as I walked over to Ridge. Would he approve of Steffy and I getting married again?_

"Liam. Where is Hope?" Ridge asked when I walked over.

"I don't know Ridge. I ended it with her. I am here about Steffy. Can we talk alone?" I murmured.

"Yes. Katie will you tell everyone Liam and I need a minute," Ridge said touching Katie's shoulder.

"Ofcourse, anything you want Ridge," Katie said sweetly. We watched as Katie cleared the room. In a few minutes, I was alone with Ridge.

"So _Spencer_ want to do you want with my daughter now?"

"Steffy and I are getting married tomorrow. I want your blessing. Can I have Steffy's hand in marriage?"

"Hell no. You aren't good enough for Steffy, Spencer. You're trouble like your father. You lead both Steffy and Hope along for way too long. And I don't want either one of them with you," Ridge said staring me down.

"I would think you of all people could understand being in love with two different women. I mean you went back and forth between Brooke and Taylor for years," I said annoyed.

_Who was he to refuse his daughter's happiness?_

"That's in my past. I would not do it over again. I have moved on with Katie now. And that's what I think you should do. Find someone else besides Steffy or Hope," Ridge said coldly.

"I know how much I have hurt Steffy, but I have changed now. I am not going to leave her again. And we're going to get married whether you are there or not. But I hope you will come for Steffy's sake," I said feeling heartbroken.

"You aren't marrying Steffy. I won't let you ruin all the progress she made. Who do you think was in Paris holding her while she cried? Telling her everything would be okay. That was Thomas and myself. What were you doing? Going on dates with Steffy's stepsister. I don't want you anywhere near Steffy," Ridge said forcefully.

"We are getting married," I said walking away from Ridge. How would Steffy deal with this news? _She wanted her father there more than anything._


	10. Chapter 10

**10. Wedding dress**

"Thomas and I were talking about my wedding dress," I told Liam with a smile as he walked over to me.

"Another black one?" He teased me.

"No a gold mermaid shaped one. It's very cutting edge."

"You will look hot in anything," Liam said softly.

"Thank you. What did my dad say?"

"He refuses to come to the wedding. Says I have caused you too much pain and he won't bless our marriage," Liam said looking at the ground.

"My father won't come?"

"I am sorry Steffy. I don't want to wait, but I will if you want to try to reason with your father."

"No. We're not canceling the wedding. My dad isn't likely to change his mind. And I understand were he is coming from. But I am going to marry you. Here with the people who chose to come. Once I do he'll see I am not letting you ever," I said taking his hand.

"I am not letting you go either. I can't wait to make you my wife again. And this will be the last time," Liam said kissing my lips.

_Looking into his brown eyes, I knew that I could trust him. Liam loved me and my dad would come around soon enough. We show everyone that this time we could make it._


	11. Chapter 11

**11. Surprise guest**

"How do I look?" I asked my brother as I looked into the mirror.

"Beautiful, but are you sure about this Steffy? I mean dad is not completely wrong about Liam. I don't want to see you get hurt again either," Thomas said putting his hand on my shoulder.

"I am sure I love Liam. We're getting married today," I said smiling at my brother.

I applied some light pink gloss to my lips and took another look in the mirror. My brown hair was falling down in waves, my eyes were lined with a dark liner, and had a pair of my grandmother's gold earrings on to match my dress. I love the orignal Forrester dress my brother sent all night making with his designer team. Who else would have a white and gold mermaid shaped dress? No one, I thought smiling.

"We we should got out there. Liam's waiting," Thomas whispered taking my hand. I walked into the entrance of my grandfather's house. My grandpa was smiling, and I wished more than anything my grandmother was alive to see I wish my dad would have put aside his feelings about the Spencers to support me. But even with that on my mind I was still happy. Looking at Liam standing next to Carter I knew I could not wait to same our vows again.

My arms were linked with Thomas and in my hands I carried a bouquet of yellow roses. My brother was at my side the whole time, kissing my cheek when I arrived to Liam.

"Stop the wedding," I heard a loud voice say. I turned my head to see my dad walk in with Katie.

"Dad please," I begged him.

"Look you know I don't approve of Liam, but here for you. I want to give my daughter away at her wedding,"he whispered.

"You have no idea how much this means to me," I said tears coming to my face.

"Anything for you sweet Steffy," my dad whispered in my ear. He kissed my cheek and went to seat by Katie. Everyone I loved was here now I thought looking at my dad, my mom, and brother. This was the way I wanted my wedding to be.

"You look beautiful," Liam said before we started exchanging vows. My heart started to beat faster as he slipped my wedding ring back on. I was his wife now, I thought.

Finally, it was time for Liam to kiss me. His soft lips pressed forcefully against mine, and again I was lost in him.

"Let's have cake now," Liam told our guests.

_I looked over at him seeing he had the biggest smile on his face. We had been waiting for this moment to long, I thought._


	12. Chapter 12

**12. Hope**

_I was looking through the window at Eric's house. I saw Liam and Steffy feeding each other cake. They were husband and wife now._

Still I was going to stop Liam from moving to Paris with her. He belonged with me. I walked to the front door when I felt a hand touching my shoulder.

"Hope what are you doing?" I heard a familiar voice say.

"Thomas, please don't try to stop me. Liam has made a mistake. He does not think clearly when it comes to your sister," I said forcefully.

"You aren't going to ruin this for her," Thomas said, his voice darkening.

"Liam has a right to know how I feel before he leaves town," I said walking into the house.

"Hope," Thomas begged grabbing me. He dragged me back outside before Liam saw me.

"You can't stop me Thomas," I said.

"Is this working for you Hope? Throwing yourself at man who does not want you? Making a scene, when you aren't the center of attention. Everything is not about you. This is Steffy's day," Thomas said.

"It should be my day. Liam should be my husband," I said hitting his chest.

"You are a piece of work, Miss Hope Logan. You've got a lot of growing up to do," Thomas said loudly.

I can't find the words to defend myself. Maybe he was right. Liam was marrying Steffy for a third time. He must not want me.

I am about to walk away when Thomas pulls me into his arms. I see a longing look in his eyes. Carefully Thomas leans in and kisses me. I find myself wrapping my arms around him and returning the kiss.

My body suddenly feels weak in Thomas's strong embrace. His hands covering me. He seems to know what he wants. And I find myself leaving Eric's house to go with him. There are no words between us. Just this unspoken attraction taking over, and now Liam is the last thing on my mind.


	13. Chapter 13

**13. Paris**

"I can't believe I am living in Paris with the most beautiful woman in the world," Liam said wrapping his arms around me.

_I could not believe it either. This condo felt like home with Liam there._ _He is my soul mate, I thought peacefully._

"Not only that. I am your wife," I smiled.

"And I am your husband," he said softly kissing my lips.

"It does not get any better than this," I said when his lips parted from mine.

"I can think of one thing that will make it better. I want to try again. Do you? Are you ready to have my baby," he breathed.

I stood there frozen in place. Liam reached for my hand.

"You want to try for a baby?" I whispered.

He smiled. "More than anything, I want to have a baby with you Steffy."

"I want that too, Liam. I want us to finally have our family," I said smiling.

"We will Steffy. And you are going to be on bed rest the whole pregnancy. I don't want you to move unless you have to go to the bathroom," Liam said.

"You're overprotective. But I like it," I said kissing him quickly.

"You know I think we should get on making that baby now," Liam said winking at me.

"Cha cha cha," I whispered in his ear.

_ Liam smiled taking my hand and leading me into the bedroom._

_THE END_

**AN: I hope you enjoyed it. I wanted to keep Liam/Steffy the ending they deserved.**


End file.
